


Beyond Cuddles

by katrani



Category: Thrilling Intent (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrani/pseuds/katrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gregor tries to help Dont with a problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Cuddles

Dont has to admit, she’s quite happy with her sweet little warrior. And she definitely likes that he isn’t as one-track as other males she’s been around. Still, a pigbat has needs. So eventually she does bring it up to him.

“You want to…” Gregor’s face scrunches up, his nose wrinkling quite adorably. “Have sex? With me?”

“Well am I dating anyone else?” Dont answers, a little more scolding than she’d meant to be. “I just- you’ve never said anything, so I uh. I didn’t think you would bring it up on your own but it’s really been a while and I thought that’d be different since I met you but I’m really worried that I’m doing something wrong and putting you off and-”

“What? No! Of course not!” Gregor insists, leaning forward on her bed to kiss her forehead. “I just never… That stuff doesn’t really appeal to me? I guess. But you’re plenty pretty! It’s not you.”

“Oh!” Dont’s face turns scarlet within three seconds, and she headbutts his chest so she can hide it. “I hadn’t considered- sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m just sorry I didn’t think about you with all that. If you want to try it, I will.” He raises one hand to brush it through her hair. “I mean, I have before, since some of the other Outriders thought I needed a ‘present’, but I just didn’t enjoy that much.”

Dont looks up at him, biting her lip, her ears flicking back nervously. “You shouldn’t make yourself-”

“I like seeing you happy,” he interrupts, before she can start babbling again. “If it’s for you, it’s fine. I promise.”

Dont lights up at that, and kisses him happily. “Then- um. You can- I mean, I know what I’m doing, but… You can take it at your own pace…” Her outgoing demeanor vanishes, and she’s suddenly nervous. She hadn’t thought about how to progress from just asking, and knowing that he doesn’t necessarily care for sex just makes her all the more twitchy.

Gregor smiles, and lightly nips one of her ears, pleased by the little squeak she makes. “It’s okay,” he assures her. “You just tell me how you’re feeling, okay?” His hands go to her top, tugging lightly at it until she lifts her arms so he can pull it off. Her breasts are small but full, and he takes a moment to squeeze and kiss them, marveling a little when her nipples stand up and unable to resist rolling one under his thumb.

She lets out another squeak, followed quickly by a moan, and falls back onto her bed while Gregor continues toying with her breasts. For someone uninterested in sex itself, he seems surprisingly attentive and aware of what he’s doing. Or maybe it was because of his general disinterest? He could pay attention to other things by being so focused on her. Either way, she’s glad for it, and her hips twitch slightly as she feels the rest of her body realize what’s going on.

Gregor notices that movement, and he sits up a little. One hand glides along her bare stomach to hover over at her hips, fingers just barely touching her pants. “You okay?” he asks, his voice both surprisingly husky and incredibly nervous.

Dont can’t help but smile. Seems once he gets going he does feel a want, even if just physical- and looking at him, she can see a bulge in his pants. “I’m fine,” she reassures him, wiggling a little in her excitement. “Please keep going.”

Gregor nods, biting his lip in concentration as he finishes undressing her. He hestitates for a moment, then decides to even things up and stands so he can pull his own clothing off. He’s slim, but practically every inch of him is muscle. He’s surprisingly bare, the only hair on him at his crotch and on his head. Another, better surprise is his cock- it’s thick, and about average length. Dont’s grin turns sly as she props herself on her elbows to get a better look at him.

“I really did luck out with you,” she comments. “Have I mentioned that before?”

Gregor’s face tinges red. “You think so?” he asks as he steps back to the bed, gently nudging her legs apart as he kneels before her. “Because I might be about to disprove that- I have no idea what I’m doing.”

“I trust you,” she insists. “And if you do something wrong, I’ll tell you- but you’re so gentle that I don’t think you will.” She bites her lip, nervous again herself. “Now c'mon, it’s not nice to leave a girl waiting.”

He nods, and sets a hand at her cunt, speading her apart to get a better look and maybe plan out what he’s doing. He brushes his thumb against her hardened clit, and relaxes a little at the appreciative noise she makes. He uses his other hand to rub her entrance, dipping one finger gently into her, crooking it up and slowly exploring her. She gasps and bucks her hips again, so he repeats the movement, frowning a little at the warm wetness around his finger but knowing that it’s actually a good sign and happy enough at her pleasure to overwrite his own discomfort. He adds another finger, and speeds up his motions, returning his other thumb to her clit.

Dont whines in need, her hips lifting off the bed as she tries to make sure he’s constantly hitting her most sensitive spot. It doesn’t take long before she climaxes, squeaking out his name in a breathy tone. The sensation rolls over her, relaxing her in that oh-so-wonderful wave, but when it passes she realizes that Gregor’s stopped and is looking at her slightly worriedly.

“Don’t stop you dolt!” she insists, grabbing his shoulder to pull him down and kiss him even with her annoyance. “I’m not a gal that just shuts down after one- I’ll tell you when I’m done. Keep at iiiit-” her voice breaks into a heavy groan as he continues fingering her. “Yes, just like that- oh, Gregor, please, more!”

Three orgasms later and Dont’s writhing in pleasure. She nudges Gregor with her leg, and he instantly stops, tensing up.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks, eyes darting from her pussy to her face, checking for any signs of injury.

“No, stop worrying over that!” she insists. “I just want you to actually fuck me now, because that was a good appetizer but I need something more substantial.”

“Ah!” His face tinges red again, but he shifts forward, lining himself up with her. Still, he’s hesitant. “Are you sure-?”

“Yes, dammit, yes!” Dont leans up and nips at his neck and shoulders, hoping to encourage him into action. “I want you to fuck me, Gregor, hard and fast and with everything you can muster. Please?”

Out of everything, it’s that whining little 'please’ that makes him eager again, and he slowly slips into her. Her warmth feels better on his cock than it had around his fingers, and it’s only a few seconds more before he’s pounding into her. His grunts join her moans, and he wraps one arm around her shoulder to pull her towards him while her nails dig into his back and hold him to her.

“Gregor-” she gasps, her voice getting steadily higher as wave after wave of pleasure passes through her. Once she starts, she doesn’t stop, and she’s so glad for that, and for how quickly Gregor shifted into doing what she wants. “Please more don’t stop keep it- oh gods pleasepleaseplease just like that- fuckmefuckme fuck me Gregor!”

Her pleas make him grin and redouble his efforts, and it isn’t long before she’s just making cute little keening moans with no semblance of words remaining. She doesn’t say to stop or try to push him off though- she’s actually holding him to her even tighter now, her hands closer to his hips- so he keeps going, until he feels his own climax building up. He tries to hold back, slowing down a little, for the sake of Dont’s continued pleasure, but that only works for about a minute before he’s releasing into her.

Dont shudders as she realizes that he’s stopped moving, letting go of him so he can sit up a little. “Don’t get out of me yet?” she requests, not quite ready to feel him separate from her. “Just- give me a minute.”

“Sure thing.” He smiles down at her, his ponytail half-falling over his shoulder. “So did I do alright?”

“Perfectly.” Dont reaches for his hand, kisses the back of it. “You’re amazing! Seems you have an instinct for this stuff, even if you don’t have experience or a want for it. Thank you soooo much dear.”

“It was worth it.” Gregor shudders, feeling her tense up around him again as she chuckles. “Can I move now?”

“Oh! Yeah,s ure, go ahead.” He slides out of her, and Dont sighs as she suddenly feels slightly colder and definitely emptier. But at least it’s tempered as he lays down next to her and she cuddles up against him. “Remind me when I get up next to make some tea,” she mutters, all of the activity catching up to her and making her yawn. “I might fall asleep for a bit.”

Gregor nods, brushing his hand through her hair again before settling his arm around her shoulders to hug her closer. She rests one leg across both of his and glides her hand around his chest, making him hum a little in pleasure. “Can do. Rest well, love.” He kisses the top of her head and closes his eyes as well, and the two of them fall asleep tangled together like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about not posting this, but then thought that it might be important to showcase ace!Gregor without making him sex-repulsed or completely clueless.


End file.
